Flutter Island
by Kk-chan and Krapettte
Summary: Fluttershy entre dans un magasin et finira sa vie là-bas...
1. Chapter 1

Le soleil se leva sur Equestria, les pégases s'étaient déjà mis au travail pour organiser le ciel, aujourd'hui il devait faire beau pour la fête du printemps. Fluttershy, une pégase jaune aux crins roses et au regard attendrissant, passa sa tête par la fenêtre pour humer l'air. Il y avait une odeur de fraicheur dans la forêt d'Everfree. Angel vint à ses pattes, il avait faim. Elle le repoussa gentiment et marcha jusqu'à la cuisine en chantant.

_I'd like to be a tree, tree, tree_

_Oooh ooh ooh ooh oooh ohh, to be a tree_

_(You're such a loud mouth)_

_I'm the world champ, you know. I betcha can't beat me! __(me, me, me)_

Elle ouvrit le frigo pour prendre une carotte mais s'étonna en voyant qu'il n'y en restait qu'une. Elle la donna à son lapin favori et s'envola dehors une fois posée sur l'herbe elle fit de sa petite voix fluette :

« Je vais m'absenter quelques minutes, le temps d'aller chercher de quoi manger mes amis ! Oh Angel, non tu ne peux pas venir avec moi, tu sais qu'il est interdit aux animaux de compagnie dans L'interponey. A tout à l'heure ! »

Angel lui fit un regard inquiet tout en lui faisant un signe d'au revoir. Fluttershy sentait ses ailes fendre l'air, elle ne volait pas très vite mais assez pour se sentir à l'aise. Elle continua sa chanson avant d'arriver au niveau du supermarché.

_You're going to love me._

_Filled with so, Filled with so_

_((cast)ing it's spell, spell, spell)_

_Filled with so, Filled with so_

_((cast)ing it's spell, spell, spell)_

Elle atterrit en douceur et entra dans l'Interponey. Elle alla chercher du lait, des carottes et de la confiture. Quand elle aperçut une drôle de porte au fond du magasin, elle y passa la tête, il faisait noir, un frisson parcourra son échine mais elle se risqua d'y entrer. Elle entendit un rire lointain, cette voix, elle l'avait déjà entendue mais n'arrivait pas à mettre la main dessus. Elle demanda timidement « il y a quelqu'un ? » mais ce fut un lourd silence qui lui répondit. La porte se claqua derrière elle, Fluttershy eu un hoquet de surprise et continua sa marche, les courses sur le dos. Elle heurta quelque chose de mou quand la lumière s'alluma, aveuglant la petite Fluttershy. Elle rouvrit les yeux avec horreur en voyant le cadavre d'Applejack. Son chapeau était réduit en charpie, ses yeux avaient été enlevés et elle était éventrée. L'odeur du sang monta en Fluttershy et tomba dans les pommes tandis que celle qui allait devenir son bourreau s'approchait.

Fluttershy ouvrit les yeux, elle était allongée sur une table, écartelée. Une ombre s'approcha d'elle mais elle ne vis pas son visage à cause de la faible luminosité qui régnait dans la salle. Dans cette salle se trouvait toutes sortes d'instrument de torture, des chaines, des scalpels, des haches, des couteaux de boucher et une charrette… ?

Dans la pénombre on pouvait voir le sourire de son interlocutrice, un sourire malsain n'attendant que les cris de la pauvre jument.

« Eh bien Fluttershy, tu ne sembles pas aussi heureuse que ce matin, que t'arrive-t-il ? Attend je vais te soigner.

-P-pitié, je ne dirais rien mais laissez-moi partir, geignait la jaune

-Tututut ! Pas de cinéma ! Je dois d'abord t'examiner ! »

Sur ce, le bourreau approcha la lame de son scalpel au torse de Fluttershy et le planta lentement, faisant pleurer Fluttershy qui n'avait rien demandé. Le mystérieux poney planta son arme à l'horizontal pour terminer la croix tracée sur son corps. Elle releva la tête et regarda Fluttershy qui essayait de voler en vain. Elle stoppa une aile sous son sabot, et en hacha un bout. Fluttershy cria.

« Eh bien, tu veux déjà nous fausser compagnie, tchac méchante Fluttershy !

-HAAAAAA !

-Cesse donc de crier ! Tu me vrille les tympans ! Mais… As-tu soif ? »

Son sourire s'élargi, elle prist la bouteille de lait, la brisa et l'enfonça brutalement au fond de la gorge de la jument, lui cassant les cordes vocales.

« Voilà enfin un peu de silence »

Elle approcha une petite cuillère devant les yeux de Fluttershy et ce fut le noir…

A suivre ! Pour 5 review je mets la suite )


	2. Chapter 2

Fluttershy se réveilla la gorge en feu, elle ouvrit les yeux… Ses yeux avaient été arrachés ! Elle sentit l'odeur âcre du sang qui avait coulé sur ses yeux. Elle ne pouvait émettre aucun son, son agresseur lui avait arraché ses cordes vocales. Son agresseur… Elle la connaissait tellement bien, jamais elle ne l'aurait cru capable de lui faire ça. Fluttershy, avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience avait vu le visage du bourreau à la faible lumière qui éclairait les lieux, elle n'était autre que Twilight. Oui, elle qui été considérée comme étant sa meilleure amie l'avait trahie, pour une expérience. La folle lui avait charcuté une oreille à l'aide d'une râpe à fromage. Ses dents, avaient été arrachées et sa langue pendait lamentablement. Elle sentait qu'une croix avait été tracée sur son torse, la plaie n'arrêtait pas de s'infecter. Elle avait été décrochée, sa patte avant droite avait été limée, tellement qu'elle ne sentait plus son sabot. Elle tenta de crier en vain mais elle ne fit que cracher du sang en bavant. Elle voulut s'apitoyer sur son sort en s'allongeant sur le sol quand sa tête roula. Une roue avait été placée autour de son cou et une chaine non accrochée au sol était attachée à sa patte arrière droite. Elle marchait à l'aveuglette, se prenant des murs de temps à autre. Elle ne pouvait que pleurer les larmes salées inexistantes qui avaient été remplacées par des larmes sanglantes. Un bruit capta son attention :

« *Qui est là ?* se disait elle

-Ma petite Fluttershy chérie ! Attend, je vais lire dans tes pensées, s'inquiéta son interlocuteur

-*par téléphatie* M-mais serais-ce toi Discord ?

-Mais oui mon papillon adoré ! Que t'est-il arrivé pour que tu sois dans cet état ?!

- Twilight… « Mon amie » m'a mutilée et voilà que je n'aie nulle part à aller, dans ce noir si obscur. Même si j'arriverai à rejoindre Ponyville, je serai exclue du royaume par la Princesse Célestia pour ma laideur. Pleurnicha-t-elle

-Mon ange, je vais voir ce que je peux faire pour toi… Mais tu devras vivre à jamais dans l'arrière de ce magasin, compris ?

-Si cela doit l'être, qu'il en soit ainsi »

Discord fit un halo lumineux autour de Fluttershy et elle écouta ses paroles. « Tu verras le monde en rouge » et deux petits anneaux rouges luisant apparurent au fond les orbites vides de la ponette. « Tu seras privée de famine » puis ses organes vitaux disparurent laissant place à du sang solide. « Tu auras une voix résonnante et éraillée » elle sentit sa gorge s'adoucir tout en s'alourdissant. « Et pour finir, tu feras subir à tous ces inconscients ce qu'est le malheur ! » Discord disparu, laissant Fluttershy seule, du moins c'est ce qu'elle croyait…

Twilight était réapparue devant elle, le regard fou. Elle s'approcha d'un pas confirmé devant Fluttershy croyant que celle-ci était morte. Elle tâta la peau de la jaune.

« Pff… Encore un truc mort… Je peux peut être faire un manteau de fourrure tien

-*se relève et fait un regard menaçant* Tu crois que le violet ira avec la couleur du mur ? On dit que les poneys ont tendance à être cannibales entre eux… Dit-elle d'une voix effrayante

-Fluttershy ! Comment diable peux-tu être vivante ! Je t'ai enlevé le cœur *recule* de toute façon aveugle que tu es, tu n'iras pas bien loin ! Hahaha !

-*la plaque contre le mur et la regarde droit dans les yeux* Regarde bien si je ne peux goûter ta chair ! »

Elle trancha le ventre de son ex-amie grâce au sabot hyper-limé et la violette se vida de ses entrailles. Fluttershy mangea les boyaux de Twilight et recula. Discord lui avait dit qu'elle n'avait pas d'organes vitaux. A quoi bon manger ?!

_Deux mois plus tard_

« Lalalala ! Smile Smile Smile ! Chanter en faisant les course, vociféra Pinkie Pie en sautant, tient, une drôle de porte. Peut-être y a-t-il une fête, sait-on jamais ! »

Elle entra dans la pièce noire et la porte se refermât. Elle y aperçue deux petits anneaux rouges et une voix tonna :

« Bienvenue sur Flutter Island, Pinkamena »


End file.
